midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch
Witches are a species of supernatural creatures introduced in Midnight, Texas. A witch has the natural-born power to affect a change of the physical world around them with their intentions and emotions, commonly referred to as magic or witchcraft. Origin The origins of witches and witchcraft date back at least some 800 years with the Original Witches, Delilah, Hypatia. and Theophilus. Delilah is considered the original "White Witch" and was set to marry Theophilus. However, he and Hypatia corrupted their sibling relationship and they gave themselves over to their aberrant desires. Upon doing so, they released a powerful force that was not of this Earth, becoming the founders of Black Magic. Soon thereafter, Hypatia was with child, and the deeper their perverse love grew, the more powerful they became, culminating with the two surrendering to the dark magic they unleashed and set loose a plague to kill those that opposed them. Delilah retaliated by killing Theophilus and binding them both from all magic and cursing their descendants from ever experiencing love, as they had perverted it. This caused an historically adversarial division among witches, between those being either "light" or "dark" witches. Furthermore, a witch's lineage is said to have descend from either one or the other. Fiji also references the teachings of Wicca, though it's unclear if all witches follow its teachings. Physical Appearance Witches appear no different than ordinary humans. However, subtle difference can be noted, such as Fiji Cavanaugh's eyes glowed bright red while she performed magic, specifically, telekinesis to levitate a police car. One notable characteristic of Dark Witches, however, is their signature white streak of hair after they've pledged themselves to Theophilus. This is shown with Mildred, Celeste Mansfield , and Fiji . Strengths *'Spell Casting:' The ability to effect a supernatural change and to control events through the use of incantations, whether they be words, phrases or long verses. While some spells use incantations, Mildred describes that you have to "feel something" when casting the spell. *'Telekinesis:' The power to move people and objects of various size and weight at a distance through mental prowess. *'Elemental Control:' The power to manipulate and control the basic four elements of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire; these are colloquially referred to as Aerokinesis , Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, and Pyrokinesis , respectively. **'Advanced Elemental Control:' The power to use the basic elements in a more devastating and more precise form, as well as to combine two or more to affect other physical changes. This includes projectile pyrokinesis or burning someone from the inside-out and even Chloro- or Biokinesis, the control and manipulation of plant life. *'Emotions:' A witch's power comes from their emotions. Aunt Mildred explains that a witch needs only to make her feeling into intentions to affect a change. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Witches are still human, thus they are susceptible to mortal ailments and afflictions, physical injury, and death. *'Pharmaceutical Impairment:' Witches are not immune to drugs, such as Fentanyl patches, and thus can be rendered unconscious or physically and mentally debilitated, unable to practice magic for as long as the drug persists. *'Emotions:' Powerful witches need to guard their emotions, to keep them in check, otherwise they can lose control of their magic and harm the ones they care for. This is evident as when Fiji lost control and yelled at Manfred, she caused light bulbs to explode in the Cartoon Saloon. When she first learned about her magic, she lost control when she was being intimate with Jeremy and, as a result, burned him from the inside out with her magic, unintentionally killing him. *'Black Salt:' Dark witches can be stopped with black salt as it stops "evil" in its tracks. Fiji, having given herself to Theophilus, could not use her magic against Bobo who stood on the other side of a black salt line. While the salt itself protects against evil, a dark witch can directly affect the salt, as Fiji was able to blow it away with the use of Aerokinesis. *'Iron:' Iron acts as a witch's kryptonite, making them incapable of practicing magic. Iron nails were used to physically debilitate Fiji by just placing them on the palms of her hands to prevent her from removing them. Witches' Tools *'Personal Artifacts:' Items, such as hair, that belong to an individual that can be used along with and to focus spells. *'Herbs:' Sage and other herbs are incorporated into spells for various, though unknown, reasons. **'Sage:' For reasons unknown, is incorporated into cleansing spells. **'Ashwagandha:' A member of the nightshade family, it's used to treat depression. *'Devil's Net:' A wood-based totem bound together in twine to form a makeshift pyramid adorned with a small bird-like skull. It's used in exorcisms to capture evil and, in the hands of the witch, allows her to measure malevolent energies. However, it does not appear capable to capture demonic entities, though when in the presence of, the totem will mystically be covered in blood. *'Grimoires:' A collection of spells, ritual and other sacred texts in order to pass down knowledge from one witch to the next. Contents contained therein varies among witches, though, presumably, Fiji's is leather bound, inscribed with "Wiccan Rede" on its cover. **'Vrykolakas': An old, leather bound book in Fiji's possession that contain information about vampires. Several pages depicted humanoid figures with large bat wings. Other pages include: "Lamia Cerebrum Historia et...", which roughly translates from Latin to "The History of the Vampire Brain", illustrates various vampiric skulls from various locations i.e. Romania, Sumerian and others. "Invocation III Metamorphosis" illustrates another, albeit upside-down, humanoid vampire with wings as well as with additional sketches drawn over. Another image shows a figure of a women with bit marks upon her neck and a single drop of blood, while another page, titled "Et Praxim Vampirism" relates to "The practice of Vampirism". **'Mildred's Dark Grimoire:' A medium sized book bound in what appears to be fur that contains dark spells and rituals. It's mentioned that within its pages, it contains an ancient witches' spell to get answers. Whether or not this witch was directly related to Mildred or Fiji Cavanaugh remains to be seen. *'Tinctures:' A fancy word for potion, tinctures are a basic form of herbal chemistry or medicine and can vary by design for specific purposes. **Glamour Removal Tincture: This particular tincture, combined with basil and other herbs, would remove a Succubus' perpetual glamour, revealing its true form while preventing them to seduce their prey of choice. **Forgetting Tincture: Made from unknown ingredients, this tincture is designed to cause a person to completely forget a specific person. Fiji made and gave this to Bobo after she tried breaking up with him in order to protect him from her family's curse. However, the more contact he had with her, the tincture eventually wore off. *'Athames:' A ceremonial dagger used in Wiccan rituals, typically used to direct energy. *'Cauldrons:' Typically a large metal pot used by witches in order to concoct spells and potions. *'Glyphs and Runes:' Various symbols engraved on stone or drawn on to an object or area to aid in spell casting. Classically, they are used to offer wisdom and counsel on the past, present, and future.WitchesLore: The Runes This is evident in the spell Fiji and Manfred created to seek an answer in exchange for a sacrifice. Mildred's dark witchcraft grimoire's container was also inscribed with glyphs, though there purpose remains elusive. Spells and Rituals * Cursed Cookies: A spell or potion that is incorporated into food and, when ingested, will reveal whether or not the person who ingest them has "poisonous" intentions. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Food (Sand Tarts) ** Used by: In the Pilot, Fiji baked this spell into Sand Tart Cookies and left them for Manfred to determine his intentions for moving to Midnight. As Fiji described the outcome, her spell confirmed that Manfred had no ill intentions for moving to Midnight. * Exorcism Cleansing Ritual: A spell used to cleanse the home, so that it becomes inhospitable to the dead, both ghosts and vampires. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Devil's Net, Mirror, Bell ** Used by: In Bad Moon Rising, Fiji mentions to Manfred that she cleansed her home of spirits prior to moving in. She plans to perform a similar exorcism on Manfred's house to rid it of unwanted spirits and evil entities that he summoned when he conjured Aubrey. She brings a Devil's Net to capture evil as well as it lets her measure malevolent energies. While performing the exorcism, she also utilizes a mirror, as she cannot see the dead like mediums, such as Manfred, can. While the exorcism successfully expelled the unwanted spirits in Manfred's home, it did not remove the demonic entity, not until Manfred's intervention. * Gathering Air Spell: A spell used to gather the air within an enclosed location to the casting witch. When performed, it will localize in a bubble-like manner. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Concentration ** Used by: In Unearthed, Fiji performed this spell when Peter Lowry sealed her and Bobo into a cargo container. As time passed, Bobo noticed that the air became thin and he couldn't break them out. Fiji gathered and conserved the remaining air in the container to by them time until Lemuel could break them free. * Veil Breaching Spell: A spell used to breach the veil, opening a portal to hell via a mirror. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Concentration, Mirror ** Used by: In Blinded by the Light, in an attempt to stop the angel, Bowie, Fiji, using the mirror from their past exorcism, performed this spell and opened a portal to Hell. Before Bowie could be sent through, she used her Angelic Light to destroy the mirror, effectively closing the portal. * Telepathic Influence Protection Spell: A spell used to develop a potion to block the undue influence of a demon and to protect the mind. ** Incantation: No more undue influence. Not from the veil, not from the demon. Everything you feel is what you should. No more, no less. ** Requirements: Concentration, Personal item (i.e. hair), Cauldron ** Used by: In Last Temptation of Midnight, Fiji prepares this spell, using the personal items she's collected of the Midnighters, to prevent the demon Colconnar from influencing them with horrible thoughts, like suicide for Creek and for Lemuel to turn Olivia. * Nature Spell: A spell used to accelerate the growth of dormant bulbs and other plants. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Concentration ** Used by: In Riders On The Storm, Aunt Mildred explains that, in the winter, bulbs are dormant, which is natural but as a witch she could change the natural. She proceeds to show Fiji how to perform the spell and causes a tulip to grow and bloom. She offers a tulip bulb to Fiji and tells her to think "spring" and "rebirth". She struggles with the spell and begins to state synonyms such as "flowers" and "trees" to get the bulb to grow but nothing happens. Aunt Mildred instructs her to focus on her feelings and not just the words. Seeing the boy she's crushing on, she begins to let her feelings take control and causes the tulip to bloom as well as several other shrubs to grow and sprout leaves, bursting through the roof of the greenhouse. * Spell of Rebirth: A spell used in an attempt to bring back someone from the dead. ** Incantation: Rebirth. The Sun is out. Living things are reborn. ** Requirements: Concentration ** Used by: In Riders On The Storm, Fiji lost control of her magic and Jeremy was internally burned, killing him as a result. Fiji attempted to bring him back, trying to make her feelings of rebirth into intentions. Aunt Mildred found them and she never finished the spell as the sight of his corpse overwhelmed her with grief. * Spell of Revelation: A spell created from a gypsy curse and an ancient witch's spell to get answer. The spell is built upon dark or black magic that requires a sacrifice of a life to obtain an answer to a question. ** Incantation: We offer this life for an answer. ** Requirements: Concentration, dark magic (sacrifice of a life), various runes, herbs and sticks, pentagram, candles, blood of the witch ** Used by: In Riders On The Storm, Fiji and Manfred combine Witch and Gypsy dark magic to create a spell that would allow them to find out how to stop the demon Colconnar. In exchange for the answer, a life would have to be given; Mr. Snuggly volunteered. However, the spell took another life, Manfred's; albeit his death was temporary. Ultimately, the spell worked; Manfred, having died and went into the spirit realm, was able to seek out the shaman who closed the veil a millennia ago and he was able to obtain information to close the veil and stop Colconnar. Once he obtain his answer, he was revived. * Demonic Depossession Spell: A spell used to remove a demonic entity or residue from a person. ** Incantation: Any fowl or evil force may now and forever return to its source. ** Requirements: Potion splashed upon the afflicted ** Used by: In Head Games, Fiji performed this spell in the hopes to removing any residual residue of the six demons that possessed Manfred. The spell had no effect on Manfred and Fiji even admitted that she wouldn't have recognized it as demon residue if it wasn't for Colconnar and did not have any other spells to try without first researching for them. * Spirit Untethering Spell: An ancient spell that governs the barrier between the living and the dead that untethers a spirit from the mortal world and forces them into the next. ** Incantation: Ignis spiritum liberat. ** Requirements: Goat heart, sage, and the bones of the deceased ** Used by: In The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy, Fiji performed this spell at the request of Manfred, Kai and Patience Lucero. Manfred initially suggested that Fiji could make Crystal Desert inhospitable to the dead; however, Kai denied this, that he needed balance for his work. Life cannot exist without death and energy has to flow; no dead zones and no vacuums. With the spell and ingredients at hand, Fiji successfully untethered the spirits of Bruce and Carolyn Baker from Crystal Desert, their spirits going up in flame as they crossed the barrier into the next life. In No More Mr. Nice Kai, Creek, after having been killed by Patience Lucero, Fiji performed this spell to force Creek to move on so that she would not be able to tell Manfred who had killed her. She admitted that she burned her bones, in Resting Witch Face, to cover up the murder that she didn't commit. * Daisy Chain Spell: A spell to connect two or more people to draw on their combined strengths. ** Incantation: Domina e clam. ** Requirements: Fiji's Wicca Class ** Used by: In To Witch Hell and Back, Fiji used this spell to link her Wicca class together so that she could draw on their combined strength so she'd be strong enough to contact the spirit world to find out what's happening between her and Bobo. When Manfred stepped in and participated in Fiji's daisy chain to "take a peek", he saw Mildred and heard one word from her; "Hexennacht". * Intention Spell: A spell to determine one's intentions and to see if they're trustworthy. ** Incantation: Let the light from this flame reveal your true intentions. ** Requirements: Target's hair, candle ** Used by: In To Witch Hell and Back, Fiji performed this spell, at Manfred's request, to determine with Patience was being truthful to Manfred. Once the spell was cast, Manfred burned the strands of Patience's hair. The resulting smoke was white, meaning that Patience was trustworthy. In Patience is a Virtue, it's revealed that Patience, rather Hypatia, originally created the spell and, despite having it performed by Fiji and deeming her as trustworthy, the spell could not work on her. * Hexennacht Doorway Spell: A spell to open a doorway to Hexennacht, Witch Hell. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Doorway, leaves, 12 candles ** Used by: In To Witch Hell and Back, Fiji and Manfred performed this spell together to open a doorway into Hexennacht. While Manfred read out the incantation, Fiji concentrated and called out to her aunt Mildred. Once the spell was completed, an ominous wind blew out the candles and the leaves, leading up to the doors were set ablaze in blue fire that did not burn or spread. Once Manfred stepped into Hexennacht, Mildred was able to temporarily leave and her spirit took on physical form. In Patience is a Virtue Manfred performed this spell again in order to summon Everard from Hexennacht so that Kai could take his dark magic and give Manfred a fighting chance against Patience and Fiji as well as an opportunity to reverse the spell that sealed Delilah away in a painting. * Dark Witch Curse: Otherwise known as "The Curse of the Seventy Times Seven", is an 800 year old curse that ultimately destroys the one person that a Dark Witch truly loves. ** Incantation: I bind you both from all magic and curse your descendants from ever experiencing love, as you have perverted it. ** Requirements: Theophilus' severed head ** Used by: In To Witch Hell and Back, Fiji contacted Mildred to seek her guidance about what was happening between her and Bobo. Mildred revealed that an unknown number of dark witches cursed their family 800 years prior for an unknown reason. The spell has happened for generations with no known way to break the spell. Mildred attempted to break the curse by turning to black magic; however, even that was to no avail and it eventually killed her as a result. In order to protect the one she loved, she turned Jedediah into a cat, Mr. Snuggly, breaking her heart in the process. Mildred's knowledge about the curse, however was insufficient. In Patience is a Virtue, the curse was cast by Delilah to stop Theophilus and Hypatia. They perverted their love for one another and unleashed dark magic and a plague upon the world to kill all those that opposed them. The curse bound them from all magic and prevents their descendants from experiencing love. * Transmogrification Spell: A spell that can change a person into an animal. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Light/Dark Magic ** Used by: In To Witch Hell and Back, Mildred revealed that in order to protect the man she loved, Jedediah, from their family's curse, she had to turn him into a cat, Mr. Snuggly. In I Put a Spell On You, Fiji, doing as her aunt before her, turned Bobo into a dog hoping that it would only be temporary until she could figure out how to break the curse. * Lineage Spell: A spell that determines whether or not two or more people are biologically related. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: DNA (i.e. lipstick and hair) ** Used by: In I Put a Spell On You, performed this spell for Olivia in order to determine that Grace Barrone was in fact Mary's grandmother, though she was still skeptical given her own history with her family. * Mirage Enchantment: A spell that conjures living, breathing manifestations of from a person's memories. ** Incantation: Blood for my daughter, blood for my wife, to keep the memory alive. ** Requirements: Biological material (i.e. ashes, blood, etc.), Dark Magic, Caster's blood ** Used by: In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, Philip Charity, having learned of magic while watching Olivia in Midnight, found this spell and was able to recreate his one last happy memory before his wife, Jean, died and Olivia's traumatic childhood. * Silencing Spell: A spell that causes the target's voice to become inaudible. ** Incantation: None ** Requirements: Intention, Dark Magic ** Used by: In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, Celeste Mansfield, after breaking into Fiji's home, cast this spell over Bobo the dog to get him to stop barking at her, as she was an intruder in Fiji's home. * Transmogrification Reversal Spell: A spell that can reverse the effects of a transmogrification spell. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Intention, Dark Magic ** Used by: In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, Celeste Mansfield changed Bobo back into a human, as well placed a protective cloaking spell over him, so that she could force Fiji to make a decision: let the curse run its course and let Bobo die, or to embrace the Darkness. * Protective Cloaking spell: A temporarily spell that shields the target in dark magic as well as to cloak them from the effects of a curse. ** Incantation: Unknown ** Requirements: Intention, Dark Magic ** Used by: In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, Celeste Mansfield performed this spell on Bobo, after she changed him back into a human giving Fiji 48 hours to make a decision about her family's curse: let the curse run its course and let Bobo die, or to embrace the Darkness. Celeste claims to know how to break the curse over Fiji, but to do so, she much embrace her full potential in the Darkness. * Mirage Enchantment Reversal Spell: A spell the breaks the effects of a mirage enchantment. ** Incantation: Blood for blood. Flame for flame. ** Requirements: Light Magic, Sacrifice of blood into fire / Dark Magic, Fire ** Used by: In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, Fiji performed this spell to break Philip's enchantment that created his happiest memory with is wife and daughter, which, when recast, caused Olivia to fall under the spell. However, Fiji having been shaken from Celeste's early encounter, could not or did not believe she could reverse the spell, that her Light Magic was not strong enough. Out of options, Fiji turned to Dark Magic and plunged her arms into the fireplace and embraced the Darkness. As the flames moved up her arms and her eyes turned black, she successfully broke Philip's spell, releasing Olivia and causing the manifestations to disappear. * Pledge to Theophilus: A spell that calls upon the original Dark Witch, Theophilus, to pledge oneself to the Darkness. ** Incantation: O triumphant and great Theophilus, my intention to you, my Lord, is to dedicate myself onto the sacred path that you have opened for me. I surrender to you, O honorable Lord. ** Requirements: Theophilus Status, Dark Magic, Ceremonial Athame, Various Herbs, Five Candles ** Used by: In No More Mr. Nice Kai, in order to save Bobo from her family's curse, she pledge herself and gave into the Darkness. As she performed the ritual, she drove the ceremonial athame into her chest, above her heart, and dug out a cocoon. The cocoon hatched and a blue butterfly sprang forth, signaling her transformation into a Dark Witch. With the completion of the spell, a section of her hair turned white, like Mildred and Celeste. * Illumination Spell: A spell that can track the location of a demon by magically inscribing a map on the witch's forearm. ** Incantation: I call upon the power of the East. Illuminate me to find what I seek. ** Requirements: Intention, Dark Magic ** Used by: In Patience is a Virtue, Fiji performed this spell at the request of Patience to find a demon so they can take down their biggest threat; the angel, Joe. * Demon Summoning Spell: A spell that can raise a demon from the dead and place it under the casting witch's control. ** Incantation: Daemonium sor jugis socius. ** Requirements: Dark Magic ** Used by: In Patience is a Virtue, Fiji performed this spell to raise Chuy so that he would play on Joe's guilt, so that he could be used as a weapon to take down their biggest threat. * Butterfly Retrieval Spell: A spell that brings a centipede to life and burrows into a host target and retrieves witches' butterfly. ** Incantation: Ad vitam voca te. ** Requirements: Centipede ** Used by: In Patience is a Virtue, Addie Wigget performed this spell for Bobo and Olivia in an attempt to obtain Fiji's butterfly, a representation of her soul. When Fiji first removed her butterfly, it magically took refuge in Bobo, the person that Fiji loved the most. Addie explains that it is safe and warm within Bobo and the centipede is needed to fish it out, along with a rod and reel. Once the centipede enter Bobo through his mouth, it burrowed within him until it found and latched on to the butterfly so that Olivia could reel it out. The process, however, is very painful, so much so that Olivia noted that it was killing Bobo. * Revival Spell: A spell that brings a person in the brink of death back to life. ** Incantation: Nostra et illumina tuo anima nostra et illumino sanitatum. ** Requirements: Target ** Used by: In Patience is a Virtue, Addie performed this spell to revive Bobo, who seeming wasn't breathing after Fiji's butterfly was forcefully removed from within him. Notable Witches *Mildred † (Light/Dark Witch) *Fiji Cavanaugh (Light/Dark Witch) *Celeste Mansfield (Dark Witch) *Addie Wigget † (Light Witch) *Delilah (Light Witch) *Theophilus † (Dark Witch) *Patience Lucero (Dark Witch) *Everard † (Dark Witch) Trivia *Witches, or specifically Fiji, are not susceptible to a ghost's possession, otherwise known as "Hijacking". *Witches cannot see the dead, though Fiji mentions that mirrors can be used to see into other dimensions; such as the spirit realm beyond the veil to see the dead. *Through an unknown source, "Black Magic" can be gained by offering (or sacrificing) something personal from oneself; Manfred mentions that Hightower offered his left eye in exchange for black magic, seemingly and specifically for telekinesis. **Additionally, Philip Charity learned of magic by the surveillance he had on Olivia which lead him to find a spell, a Mirage Enchantment, that could make his wish come true by sacrificing his blood. *Black magic dates back to at least 800 years prior to current events. *While witches descend from originals witches, normal humans can awaken their "inner witch". This was shown when Fiji daisy-chained her Wicca class to draw on their combined strength and they tapped into something. Olivia goes on to state that "any idiot" can wield magic if they're motivated enough. Apart from Fiji's Wicca class, this has been proven true with Hightower and Philip Charity. Gallery Midnight, Texas Screencap Promo 56.png|Crystals, Herbs, Feathers, etc. MTX 101-066-Fiji.png|The Wiccan Rede MTX 101-099-Aubrey.png|Personal Artifact MTX 101-100-Aubrey's Hair.png|Aubrey's Hair MTX 102-027-Manfred-Tea.png|Herbs MTX 102-032~Fiji-Devil's Net.png|Devil's Net MTX 102-113-Fiji's Collection.png|Personal Items MTX 103-Vrykolakas.png|The Vrykolakas MTX 103-050~Fiji-Grimoire.png MTX 103-Vrykolakas-Lamia Cerebrum Historia et.png MTX 103-Vrykolakas-Humanoid Bat.png MTX 103-Vrykolakas-Women.png MTX 103-Vrykolakas-Et Praxim Vampirism.png MTX 104-072-Tincture.png|Tincture MTX 108-035-Fiji.png|Athame MTX 108-078~Fiji-Cauldron.png|Cauldron MTX 109-048-Witchcraft Dark Magic.png|Runes MTX 109-108-Manfred-Fiji.png|Grimoire of Dark Magic References }} Category:Species Category:Witches